


drive my car

by redsyub



Series: more than yesterday, less than tomorrow [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsyub/pseuds/redsyub
Summary: “I think our relationship has lost its spark,” Junhui admitted while looking out the window.“What the hell are you talking about?” Mingyu asked suspiciously because their relationship was going great.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: more than yesterday, less than tomorrow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583539
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	drive my car

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this isn't what i promised to write but i was starving for some jungyu, in the light of some recent events. so, i present to you two men utterly and ridiculously in love with each other.  
> one day, i will deliver the jun pov fic from this universe.  
> you don't need to read the previous fic to understand what's happening and can be read as a standalone fic. but i highly recommend it to better understand their dynamics.  
> to those who have read flair for overthinking, the timeline is set somewhere before the ending of that fic.  
> anyway, happy holidays and a happy new year! <3  
> please enjoy!

There were days when Kim Mingyu hated how weak he truly was from the inside for a certain Wen Junhui. 

It had been a long day in the kitchen. Mingyu missed working at _Four Points by Sheraton_ because the place was familiar to him and he had become close to people over there. Also, people readily accepted that he was a great chef and rarely questioned his decisions in the kitchen. Now, working at _The Marriott_ only added to increase the pressure to prove himself again. It had been two months since he started working at the hotel, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. Mingyu felt like a single fuck up on his part would result in him being sent to the guillotine. 

Naturally, the added pressure of not making a mistake tired him out mentally. He just wanted to drive back home and lay down on his bed with a good bottle of Merlot by his side, sipping on that red wine with leisure. But he got a call from Junhui, an hour before he was about to clock off from work, in which he asked Mingyu to pick him up from a house in _Darling Point._ He was out there mingling with Australia’s richest and famous, celebrating the launch of some factory that was owned by the person whose residence he was currently at. Junhui was personally invited by the owner, being the country’s most happening celebrity chef, so he had to make his presence known there. 

Mingyu wanted to say no and tell him to find a ride back from one of those rich bastards. But before he gave him a solid answer, he thought about a number of things. 

Number one - the car that Mingyu drove around, a black _Ford Ranger,_ was registered under _Junhui Wen’s_ name. Junhui bought the car earlier around the beginning of April and dangled the keys in front of Mingyu with that glowing smile of his. The problem was that Junhui couldn’t drive to save his life. So, it was an understood fact that Junhui bought the car for Mingyu’s birthday. Mingyu protested and they argued about Junhui’s frivolous purchase and how he should’ve discussed it with Mingyu before buying a whole dual-cabin ute. Junhui dismissed Mingyu’s protests and told him that he had too much money and it wasn’t even a luxury car. Plus, he wanted to give Mingyu something that was useful. In return, Mingyu promised that he’d drive Junhui around whenever he needed him to. 

Number two - the party would have alcohol and Junhui, who generally was a responsible drinker, could go a little overboard. You could never know what may enable that man to drink a little too much, to be honest. And someone could take advantage of a drunk and defenceless Junhui while driving him home. Mingyu was already seeing red just imagining some faceless man’s dirty paws touching his precious and beautiful man. Those sleazy bastards better keep their hands away from his man for their own well-being. 

Number three - Junhui was on a month break from his busy schedule. As much as he supported Junhui’s job, he also despised the fact that it kept them apart. Most of Junhui’s time was spent travelling and they could only talk through phones to express their love for each other. So getting to spend even a short car drive with Junhui was worth an extra hour of rest. Maybe Kim Mingyu was a romantic fool and he would always remain weak when it came to Wen Junhui. 

So, he drove straight to the mansion from his work and found himself parked outside it. He had texted Junhui to let him know that he was outside and waited for him to come out so they could drive home and Mingyu could finally have some rest that he so badly desired. The night air of September was chilly and he was wearing his black leather jacket so he could fight off some of the cold. After a while, he saw a group of people coming out of the main gate in his rearview mirror. Among them, he finally saw the culprit who had made him drive all the way up to his current destination.

Junhui looked effortlessly charming in black tee and pants and a navy blue coat. His soft brown hair was swept back and his face looked sharp and soft at the same time. Mingyu’s tired mood was getting slowly pacified and the devotion for the man was rushing back to him. He noticed Junhui’s confused look because of his attempt to find the car. When he finally located it, he said his farewell to the group and walked towards the car. Junhui opened the passenger door to Mingyu’s left and quickly entered the car.

“Woah! It’s cold. When will the summer come?” Junhui whined while rubbing his sides to warm himself. 

“Had fun?” Mingyu asked while putting the car into the ignition. 

Junhui increased the temperature on the AC console so that the car could get warmer. “It was cool. I met Chris Hemsworth. He’s eager to eat my cooked food.” Junhui answered.

Mingyu hummed back, concentrating on the road. Their home was barely 15 minutes away according to the navigation system. Mingyu was content with a silent and peaceful ride home. Junhui definitely wasn’t.

“I think our relationship has lost its spark,” Junhui admitted while looking out the window. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Mingyu asked suspiciously because their relationship was going great. There was another reason why Mingyu was more tired nowadays. It had to do with Junhui’s insatiable sex drive. Just last night, he kept Mingyu on the edge for 45 minutes straight. 

“It’s like you don’t even find me attractive anymore,” Junhui said wistfully, still looking out the window. Mingyu was confused. Did someone drug him during the party? Even after two years and five months of dating, Mingyu believed that Wen Junhui was the most beautiful man to have walked this planet. “Turn left towards that alley,” Junhui instructed. Mingyu was confused and didn’t understand why he was telling him to drive off course, but didn’t voice it and turned the car. After that, Junhui kept telling Mingyu to take a few turns until they reached an absolutely deserted road. Only a few buildings were located there and everyone was inside them apparently. He couldn’t see a single person. 

“Stop the car!” Junhui yelled urgently and Mingyu parked to the left side of the road. 

“Why are we here?” Mingyu asked with knitted brows. 

“Don’t you find me attractive anymore?” Junhui finally looked him in the eyes and he could see the doubt rising up in those beautiful doe eyes.

“Jun, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve encountered in my life,” Mingyu confessed honestly while brushing a strand of hair off his face. 

“Then prove it.” Junhui indicated sternly.

“How?” Mingyu already knew that Junhui was going to make him do something ridiculous. The worst part was, Mingyu would easily give in to his childish whims.

“Love me.”

_Wen Junhui was going to be the death of him._

Yes, there you have it. Any other day, Mingyu would wordlessly give in to Junhui’s demands. Currently, they were out in the public and Mingyu didn’t have plans to get arrested by the police on account of public indecency. 

“You’re fucking serious?” Mingyu asked incredulously. He hoped that Junhui was joking and he’ll drop this. He was willing to do anything Junhui wanted in the limits of their flat. 

Junhui pulled Mingyu by his shirt collar so his body was bent over the gearbox. “No, I’m fucking horny.” When Junhui spoke, his lips touched Mingyu’s. He desperately wanted to pull Junhui by his neck and take what was his. But he willed in his urges and leaned back so that he could create some distance between them. 

“Jun-ah. What if someone sees us?” 

“It’s dark outside and the windows are tinted. Nobody passes through this road and it usually remains empty. We’ll be fine.” Junhui assured him while removing his coat and throwing it to the back seat. 

Mingyu knew it was a lost battle, to begin with, but he still needed to fight back. “What if the police pass by? We could get arrested!” 

Junhui unbuckled his seat belt and reached towards the bottom of Mingyu’s seat to push the bar that thrust back Mingyu’s seat. He then clambered on top of Mingyu’s body. “It won’t happen,” Junhui said.

Mingyu still persisted. “I don’t have condoms. The car would get messy.” 

Junhui reached for his back pocket to fetch his wallet. He opened it to reveal three packets of condoms. Then, he turned his body to the right to open the glove compartment where he grabbed the travel-sized lube bottle. Mingyu didn’t know that the bottle of lube was stored in the compartment. When did Junhui manage to hide it in there? More importantly, Mingyu realised that his lover planned all of this in advance. 

“You were saying?” Junhui asked rhetorically while jiggling the two things. 

“We both are too tall. We both could get injure—” Mingyu couldn’t even finish the sentence because Junhui grinded his hips slowly knocking the air out of Mingyu’s lungs. 

“Minkui? Stop overthinking. You look so hot wearing that leather jacket of yours.” Junhui said in a feverish whisper. He unbuckled Mingyu’s seatbelt and reached down to pull the lever which made Mingyu lie back down while he straddled Mingyu’s hips.

“I wore it because it’s cold!” Mingyu retorted back. He had given up the fight though as his hands reached under Junhui’s t-shirt and caressed his sides, feeling the soft skin and his warmth. Junhui bent down to remove the jacket and throw it to the passenger seat. 

“Why would you need a jacket when I could provide you with better warmth?” Junhui smirked and leaned down to connect their lips. Mingyu, albeit his initial reluctance, was bewitched by Junhui’s lips and chased the rush of chemicals in his brain by licking into his mouth. He could taste the remnants of Chardonnay that Junhui had been drinking at the party. Mingyu moved his hand from Junhui’s hips to the back of his head, pressing him to his body. The wet noises that Junhui made were enrapturing him and he could already feel his dick twitching with interest.

Junhui leaned back to unbutton his pants and revealed his rock solid dick. Mingyu licked his lips and spit into his palm. He proceeded to wrap his palm around Junhui’s dick and saw him gasp and shiver because of the cold hands. Junhui heaved a euphoric sigh of relief. “Hah! Just like that baby. You’re so good to me.” Junhui purred. Mingyu, fueled by words sweeter than honey dripping from his lover’s lips, tightened his grip and increased the pace. Junhui placed his hands on Mingyu’s chest, squeezing them through his shirt and leaned down to kiss him back. 

The car was filled by the noises of their lips smacking against each other and Junhui’s mewls brought on by Mingyu’s hand around his dick. Mingyu felt Junhui’s precum leaking out so he broke the kiss. “Where’s the condom?” Mingyu asked in a hoarse voice. God, he was already so affected by making out and giving Junhui a handjob. The effect he had on Mingyu was astounding. But if Mingyu was being honest, he would also walk into the pit of fire or jump off a cliff if Junhui asked him to. The worst of days became infinitely better if Junhui gave him a small and tender smile. Junhui always accepted him with an open mind and open arms, never criticising or judging him for having different tastes. As much as he liked to deny admitting it to Junhui’s face in attempts to not inflate his ego, Mingyu’s life revolved around Junhui. 

_Wen Junhui was Kim Mingyu’s ending._

Mingyu’s whole life changed after he met Junhui and he had no plans to revert back to his old ways. He was a completely new man in love with the most beautiful soul on the planet. In return, the most beautiful soul loved him back and had endless love and devotion for him.

_Wen Junhui was Kim Mingyu’s beginning._

Junhui grabbed the condom and lube from the back seat and handed it to him. Mingyu rolled the condom on Junhui’s dick so that he won’t make a mess in the car. They were a kinky couple, but they were also cleanliness freaks. But in reality, when has the act of pleasure not been a messy affair? Mingyu left the problem of cleaning the car to _‘future Mingyu’_ as he was distracted with more important things. Using his dominant left hand, Mingyu slipped his hand inside Junhui’s pants to grab his arse and squeeze it. Junhui closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure above him. 

“Fuck! You’re the fucking love of my life.” Mingyu rasped below Junhui, already feeling his pants getting too tight. As much as he loved foreplay, they didn’t have the luxury of time and space to do so. He uncapped the bottle of lube and poured it on his fingers. Using his right hand, he pulled down Junhui’s pants and circled Junhui’s rim. Junhui’s breath hitched and he moaned loudly, bringing his own fingers to his mouth to gag himself. Junhui looked so pretty sucking his own fingers and looking at Mingyu through his lashes. 

Mingyu did quick work with his fingers, wasting no time with teasing and working his fingers in and out efficiently, mesmerised by the picture Junhui was painting above him. Junhui had his eyes closed and rested his head on Mingyu’s chest, feeling the heat of pleasure spreading from his groin to his whole body, moaning uncontrollably for Mingyu to go faster and faster. Mingyu was almost three fingers in and was about to thrust his fingers in when his eyes were momentarily blinded by a light shone on his face. He raised his head to the side to get a better look and saw that it was a car moving towards them. 

“Someone’s coming, Junhwi,” Mingyu said urgently.

Junhui, who was lost in the clouds of pleasure, wasn’t alarmed by it. “Let it be. They’ll pass.” 

Mingyu wanted to argue back, but he lost all his bearings when he saw red and blue lights shimmering above the white headlights. _It was the fucking police._ Mingyu threw Junhui to the passenger seat and instantly fetched his jacket to cover his pelvic area while fixing his seat. Junhui, who wanted to protest, saw what had gotten Mingyu so flustered and quickly followed in his boyfriend’s steps by pulling up his pants and covering his bulge with his coat. 

The police car stopped in front of theirs on the opposite side of the road. A police officer walked out of his car and spoke something into his radio device. “Fuck! Think of something!” Mingyu said in a panicked voice. 

“Stop panicking, you idiot! Do you want him to grow suspicious?” Junhui hissed in a quiet tone. “Just act natural and tell him we stopped because I wasn’t feeling well.” He whispered.

“Would he believe?” Mingyu was sweating not from sexual excitement, but fear. He didn’t want to get arrested for the first time in his life for public indecency. More than anything else, it was fucking embarrassing. Junhui couldn’t give Mingyu an answer as the officer had already reached Mingyu’s side. 

Mingyu rolled down his window and tried to act as collected as he could manage in his state. “Good evening officer!” Was he being too cheerful?

“Good evening gentlemen. Is everything okay? Why have you parked your car here?” The officer asked sternly.

“Oh! My friend here was feeling a bit nauseous so I stopped the car to let him have a breather.” Mingyu explained.

“Oh yes, officer! I must’ve eaten something bad at this dinner I had.” Junhui added while rubbing his belly. The officer looked at Junhui for a second before recognition crossed him and his eyes grew wide. 

“Well, I’ll be damned! Are you Jun Wen?” The officer asked in awe. Junhui gave him a shy smile before confirming his suspicions. “My wife would go crazy if she knew I met you. She’s your biggest fan, mate!” The officer said while laughing heartily. “Could I get a selfie, if you don’t mind?” The officer asked.

“Ah, officer! I look so bad right now. I don’t want to ruin your picture.” Junhui said in a sweet voice while giving him a brilliant smile. _‘Anyone would offer him their lives if he voiced his words like that!’_ Mingyu thought while getting extremely jealous of the officer. 

“Mate, you do look a little red. Are you sure you’re fine?” The officer asked with concern. “I might have some medicine in my car that might help you.” 

“No, no! It’s fine! Please don’t bother yourself, officer! We’re glad that this city has officers like you to protect us!” Junhui assured and encouraged the man at the same time. After a few more exchanges of words and a forced selfie, the officer bid them goodbye.

Mingyu couldn’t believe that he might be saved by going to jail all because the officer’s wife (and possibly the man himself) was his boyfriend’s fan. The man who got him into trouble in the first place also became the reason he was evading the trouble. 

When the police car was out of their sight, Mingyu breathed a sigh of relief. Junhui threw his coat to the back seat and pulled his pants back down. 

“Are you serious? We almost got into trouble. We’re driving back home!” Mingyu announced it strictly.

“No! We finish what we started quickly. Don’t chicken out on me!” Junhui gave him a firm response while adjusting his seat and pulling down his pants roughly. Mingyu wanted to reason with Junhui and convince him that it was a bad idea, but all his attempts were thrown out the window the moment Junhui took in Mingyu’s dick inside his mouth. Mingyu could write a book and list out the things he loves about Junhui. The way Junhui sucked his dick would definitely be on the first page. 

Currently, the angle was a little off as Junhui was sitting in the passenger seat and had bent over the gearbox. But Junhui knew exactly how fast he needed to bob his head up and down to rile Mingyu up and how deep he needed to take Mingyu to make him stop thinking about anything else, but his existence. Mingyu grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured it on his left fingers, reaching over to Junhui’s arse to prepare him fully while he swept back his lover’s hair from his head using his right hand so that he could watch Junhui’s face contort in pleasure and feel a sense of possessiveness wash over him. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Mingyu asked while harshly tugging Junhui’s hair and curling his fingers to rub against his prostate making Junhui a wrecked mess. “You are even more aroused after our encounter with the police. I feel like you wouldn’t have even stopped if it wasn’t a man of authority. You would’ve kept going, giving that person a show. Right, darling?” Mingyu heard Junhui moan louder as he increased his pace making the delicious gagging noises that drove Mingyu crazy. He knew that Junhui was imagining the things Mingyu said. It was beautiful to think that even after two years of dating, Mingyu still had a lot to learn about Junhui. Tonight, he got to learn about his _exhibitionist kink._

Mingyu, lost in the heat of Junhui’s mouth, needed to remind himself that both of them didn’t have the luxury of time. He removed his fingers from Junhui’s arsehole and grabbed the other condom packet. Junhui removed his lips from Mingyu’s dick and once again clambered on top of him. Mingyu rolled on the condom on his dick and pulled Junhui closer to him by his thighs so he could line up to him. 

He thrust in a little too quickly because of the persisting fear of getting caught again in the back of his mind. Junhui obviously didn’t appreciate it as he yelped in pain. “Fuck! That’s too fast, dickhead!” 

Mingyu pulled Junhui’s face closer by his neck to kiss him deeply as compensation. “I’m sorry, my love. I love you.” Mingyu let Junhui sink on his dick by himself, letting him find his own comfort and pace. By the time Junhui got used to the fullness inside him, he tentatively started rocking back. Mingyu wasted no time himself and pushed his hips up, keeping up with Junhui’s pace. 

“Mingyu?” Junhui asked in between his heavy breaths. Mingyu grunted in response, mesmerised by his lover’s small waist fitting so perfectly in between his hands. He had rolled up Junhui’s t-shirt till his chest so that he could admire his lover’s sexy body. Junhui’s skin was like liquified gold, glimmering under the faint street lighting. 

“I love the way you’re looking at me right now. It’s like you can’t get enough of me.” Junhui said in his breathy, sensual voice. Mingyu thought that if Junhui was coherent enough to tease him, then he wasn’t doing a good job in making his lover lose his goddamn mind. He gripped Junhui’s hips tightly from behind, fondling his arse cheeks as well and made Junhui bounce on his dick unabatedly. Junhui was now screaming in pleasure and Mingyu smiled in satisfaction over gaining some kind of control. 

“I can never get enough of you. You’re everything that I see, Jun.” Mingyu said and proceeded to leave a trail of wet kisses down Junhui’s neck. Mingyu felt the heat of his orgasm reaching from his groin to his brains so he increased his pace to chase the pleasure.

Mingyu wasn’t a big fan of jerking off Junhui’s dick with the condom still rolled on. But he also wasn’t a big fan of cleaning up the dried cum from the car. He was, however, a big fan of watching Junhui’s face and body trembling in sensual gratification just before reaching his peak. So, he put aside his dislike for the time being and wrapped his hand around Junhui’s dick, stroking him tight and fast. Junhui kept bouncing on his dick, a little greedily, planting his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders and taking what he needed from his man. He looked so enthralling, rolling and bucking his hips to get the perfect angle and moaning uncontrollably. 

As Mingyu reached his peak, he closed his eyes and saw a white flash behind his eyelids, grunting heavily while filling up the condom. Junhui followed closely behind, burying his face in Mingyu’s now sweat-slicked hair and filling up his own condom. They both panted heavily while coming down from their high. 

After Junhui adapted to the situation they were in, he quickly raised his body to get off Mingyu’s dick and then fetched the tissue box to clean himself up as best as he could. Mingyu removed and tied up the condom and found the spare garbage bag that he usually stored in the seat pocket. They both quickly fixed themselves up and after five minutes, the two men sat in their respective places. The garbage bag, filled with the evidence of their _‘impromptu’, heated sexual activity,_ was thrown onto the backseat. After making sure that everything was good, Mingyu started the car and shifted the gear to drive mode, pushing the accelerator to drive and get back to their home.

Junhui, on the other hand, exhaled a satisfying breath and looked out the window, completely happy with the turn of events. 

“Got your proof?” Mingyu asked indulgently.

Junhui grabbed Mingyu’s left hand and brought it to his face. “I did! I love you so much.” He said while pressing a kiss to Mingyu’s knuckles.

“As much as I love you, please don’t make me do that again.” Mingyu pleaded.

“But wasn’t it hot?” 

“Very hot! I’ll fucking think of this night in the future while jerking off when you’re away.” Mingyu admitted vehemently. He sneaked a glance to see what face Junhui was making. His boyfriend was currently trying his best to keep himself from laughing.

“Then what’s the problem?” Junhui asked in his most innocent voice. Damn him for thinking he could manipulate Mingyu for the second time in a single night. _Mingyu was a fool in love, not a fool in general._ Mingyu didn’t reply. Instead, he turned his head to give Junhui an intense glare that meant the older man better shut his mouth or else the consequences won’t be good. So Junhui dropped the discussion.

It wasn’t until they finally reached their flat and Mingyu had the car parked. Mingyu was about to open the door to get out when Junhui spoke up. 

“Say Mingyu?”

“What?”

“I was thinking we should open that bottle of Merlot to get ourselves ready.”

As much as he loved his boyfriend, he dreaded his next set of statements.

“Ready for what?” Mingyu asked.

_‘Please no! I want to rest! I love you, but no!’_ Mingyu pleaded mentally.

“Round two, honey! We aren’t done for the night. I’m gonna make you feel so good, my love. You won’t be able to sit without thinking of me tomorrow. Let’s go!” Junhui exited the car and ran towards their flat. In just a couple of sentences, Junhui managed to sound cheerful, sexy and downright evil. Sadly for Mingyu, his dick twitched with interest. He grabbed his work bag and the garbage bag and followed Junhui.

At the end of the day, Kim Mingyu would always remain weak for Wen Junhui. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> scream with me about jungyu on twitter [@redsyub](https://twitter.com/redsyub)


End file.
